1. Technical Field
The present invention relates in general to an improved communications system. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved communications system in which landline (wireline) and mobile communication devices are utilized to initiate communication transactions. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved communications system in which wireless and wireline access infrastructures are fully integrated. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to cellular communication networks that incorporate both wireline and wireless features.
2. Description of the Related Art
Communication networks, such as wireless and wireline telephone systems, are well-known. A typical wireline based communications system utilizes a physical path to transmit signals. Such wireline systems are also referred to as “landline” systems. Examples of wireline communications systems include telephone, telegraph, facsimile, closed circuit television and so forth. Examples of wireless communication systems include cellular telephone systems. A cellular telephone system, in particular, includes cellular subscriber units that can be mobile or portable, and cellular base stations which are connected to the public telephone company via one or more cellular switching networks. Each cellular subscriber has an assigned cellular telephone number which allows the user (i.e., the cellular subscriber) to place and receive calls within a widespread range of the cellular base stations, such as throughout a metropolitan area.
Computerized switching is essential to the operation of both wireline and wireless telephone communication systems. Telephone communication networks typically provide features for redirecting calls on behalf of telephone users. Examples of such features include call forwarding, call transfer, release link trunking, and simultaneous ringing, all well known in the communications arts. Call forwarding, for example, is a network-provided service feature in which calls may be redirected from an originally called address to another address specified by a call forwarding party.
A problem associated with such telephone communication networks is the inability to successfully integrate wireless and wireline access infrastructures present within such communication networks. Presently, wireless and wireline networks are distinct and defined by the switching system on which they are based. Wireless and wireline infrastructures are largely separate. Those communication networks which incorporate aspects of both wireless and wireline networks often face difficult switching choices. In such communication networks, switch centric dependencies are evident. What is needed to create a truly integrated wireless/wireline network is a topology that supports a generic infrastructure independent of switching and access technologies. Such infrastructures presently do not exist. Classical wireline and wireless operators are currently merging. However, without a smooth switching infrastructure in place, such systems are largely expensive and inefficient to operate.
Another problem encountered in such communication networks is the inability of such networks to support a variety of air/wire access standards. Typically, a communications network relies on one air/wire access standard. In order to support a variety of air/wire access standards, a combined wireline/wireless infrastructure having the ability to support multiple standards is needed. By solving these problems, which to date have not been adequately addressed in the communication networking arts, an integrated wireless and wireline access infrastructure would be achieved, which would be advantageous to both consumers and operators of communication networks. Such communication networks are also faced with an explosion in the demand for bandwidth in both wireline and wireless marketplaces. Fiber optic and coaxial-based technologies, in association with broadband wireless access technologies are emerging.
However, present wireless and wireline infrastructures simply are incapable of supporting this bandwidth demand without major reconstruction.
Additionally, asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) has reached the critical point of acceptance. Asynchronous transfer mode is a communications protocol that promotes the transmission of voice, data, image, and video signals over wide-area high-bandwidth communications systems. ATM typically provides fast packet switching in which information is inserted in small, fixed-size cells (32 to 130 octets) that are multiplexed and switched in a slotted operation, based upon header content, over a virtual circuit established upon request for service. Investment in the construction of ATM networks is growing rapidly. Many of the largest wireline and wireline customers in existence have large and growing ATM networks. Integration of their wireless/wireline networks into their ATM fabric (physical structure of the network where generally, physical/logical communications channels connect port-to-port seamlessly) is simply a natural progression of present trends. However, without an efficient wireless/wireline access infrastructure available, even ATM networks are limited in their expansion. With an efficient/wireless access infrastructure available, ATM networks could expand even further.
Based on the foregoing, it can be appreciated that a need exists for a functional topology for integrated wireless/wireline networks. Such a need is met by the invention described herein.